The present invention relates to video game consoles, in particular to hand held controllers for video game consoles.
Conventional controllers for most game consoles are intended to be held and operated by the user using both hands. A conventional controller will generally comprise a hard outer case with a plurality of controls mounted about the controller. Typically the controls include buttons, analogue control sticks, bumpers, and triggers. An example of a conventional controller is shown in FIG. 1.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, all of the controls are mounted on the front and top edge of the controller 1. Specifically, there are left and right analogue thumb sticks 2, 3 which normally control movement and are intended to be operated by the user's left and right thumb respectively. There are four buttons 4, located on a front right portion of the controller 1 which normally control additional actions and are intended to be operated by the user's right thumb. There is a direction pad 5 located on the lower portion of the front left of the controller 1. The direction pad 5 is intended to be operated by the user's left thumb, typically either as an alternative to the left thumb stick 2 or to provide additional actions. There is a left trigger 6, a right trigger 7, a left bumper 8, and a right bumper 9 located on the top edge of the controller 1. The left and right triggers 6, 7 are typically operated by the user's index fingers. The left and right bumpers 8, 9 may also be operated by the user's index fingers.
The only way to operate the four buttons 4 is for the user to remove his or her right thumb from the right thumb stick 3. This takes time and, in some games, can cause a loss of control. This is a particular problem in games where the right thumb stick 3 is used for aiming. A similar problem may arise in games where the direction pad 5 provides additional actions and the user has to remove his or her thumb from the left thumb stick 2 in order to operate the direction pad 5.
In light of the above, there is a need for an improved controller which removes the need for a user to remove his or her thumb from the left or right thumb stick 2, 3 in order to operate additional actions controlled by the four buttons 4 and/or the direction pad 5.